


Notes and Audiobooks

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fusion, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: It had been a few days since the fusion incident. Logan sat in the living room, pouring over his notes on the subject. Even after trying to figure out exactly how Amor worked and came to be, Logan still knew relatively nothing. Most of his notes were on the fusion’s personality, and his hypotheses of how fusion worked. Each time that Roman and Patton fused, it was on accident. They couldn’t seem to form Amor when they actively tried to. All Logan could gather was that fusion seemed to be associated with a certain level of trust and physical contact.





	Notes and Audiobooks

It had been a few days since the fusion incident. Logan sat in the living room, pouring over his notes on the subject. Even after trying to figure out exactly how Amor worked and came to be, Logan still knew relatively nothing. Most of his notes were on the fusion’s personality, and his hypotheses of how fusion worked. Each time that Roman and Patton fused, it was on accident. They couldn’t seem to form Amor when they actively tried to. All Logan could gather was that fusion seemed to be associated with a certain level of trust and physical contact.

Logan was snapped from his thoughts by someone flopping down onto the couch next to him. His notebook nearly flew from his grasp, and he turned to glare at the individual now leaning on his shoulder.

“Sup,” Virgil said, not even looking up at Logan as he scrolled through something on his phone. Logan relaxed slightly once he realized that it was only Virgil. Sure, he was still mildly annoyed by the fact that Virgil dropped in without warning, but his company was far less draining than Roman’s or Patton’s.

“Hello, Virgil. Was there something you needed?” Logan asked, closing his notebook.

“Nah. Just wanted to listen to my audiobook,” Virgil replied, pulling out his headphones. He made no movement to get off of Logan, causing the logical side to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

“You are aware that you are still leaning on me, correct?” he asked.

“Yup. That okay with you?” Virgil asked, attempting to sound nonchalant, but Logan could hear the nervousness creeping in his voice.

“Of course it is, Virgil. I was just confused,” Logan replied. Virgil gave a soft smile, leaning into Logan more.

“Don’t be. We’re just two bros, chilling on a couch, no feet apart cause we are gay,” Virgil said, a teasing lilt to his voice. Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I… what?” Logan puzzled. Virgil let out a defeated sigh.

“Dude. We have to work on your Vine references,” Virgil scoffed. With that, Virgil slipped on his headphones, and pressed play on his phone. He leaned his head further back, his hair tickling Logan’s neck slightly. Logan smiled and opened up his notebook, reading through his notes once more.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Or perhaps quickly. Logan wasn’t entirely sure, but not that it mattered. He quite enjoyed Virgil’s company, even if they weren’t engaging in a conversation. Simply being in one another’s presence was enough.

He looked down at Virgil, surprised to see that the anxious side was staring right up at him. A light flush overcame his cheeks, and let out a soft laugh. Virgil began to laugh too, his eyes squeezing shut as he turned to bury his nose in Logan’s neck.

Before either one of them had registered what was happening, a soft glow enveloped the pair. The sound of two laughing voices became one, and as soon as the glow appeared, it faded away.

One man sat on the couch, Virgil’s headphones over his ears, and Logan’s notebook in his hand. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, purple tie, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and what seemed to be black galaxy converse. A pair of glasses sat on his nose, and dark eyeshadow was meticulously placed beneath his eyes.

The man set Logan’s notebook down, and cautiously extended each hand out in front of him, taking a moment to examine them. He lifted them up to his head, and slowly removed Virgil’s headphones, letting them dangle around his neck. He stood up from the couch, looking down at himself with wonder.

“YOU GUYS FUSED?!” a voice squealed from the entryway, causing the fusion to jump. He looked up and saw Patton, practically glowing with excitement.

“I… uh-” he started, nervously adjusting his glasses.

“Roman!” Patton called. Seconds later, Roman bounded into the room, sword at the ready.

“Patton! What’s-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the fusion standing in their living room. Patton giggled, bouncing lightly on his toes.

“They fused,” Roman gasped, willing his sword away.

“I know!” Patton squealed.

“They fused!” Roman sang, taking Patton in his arms and dancing around the room with him. Patton squealed and giggled as Roman spun them around, while the fusion watched them with mild discomfort.

Roman lowered Patton into a dip, and at that moment, a bright glow overtook them both. The fusion shielded his eyes, his thoughts drifting to Logan’s and Virgil’s memories from a few days ago. The light soon faded, and in its place stood Amor, grinning widely.

“Oh, it’s so good to meet another fusion!” he squealed, running over to him and giving the fusion a big hug. He stiffened in Amor’s arms, unsure of how to respond.

“Ah… good to meet you too? Please let go of me,” he said, and immediately Amor let go, looking bashful.

“Sorry! I guess since Logan and Virgil aren’t entirely big on hugging, you wouldn’t be either. Say, you should write that down in your- uh… Logan’s notebook? Grammar and possession gets all weird with fusions,” Amor rambled.

“It’s cool. Also, did you fuse on purpose?” he asked.

“Yeah! And it worked!” Amor squealed, striking a dramatic pose. The fusion raised an eyebrow at him.

“But… how did you? Every other time we tried fusing, it didn’t work!” he protested. Amor gave him a soft smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve been thinking about it too hard. You need to just be open, go with the flow, and feel the other person’s emotions as your own! After all, how did you come to be?” Amor asked, his voice passionate and filled with wonder. The fusion glanced over to the couch, lost in thought for a moment.

“We- Logan and Virgil- were just… coexisting. Not actively talking to each other, but simply enjoying each other’s presence. It felt… right,” he said softly. Amor gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

“Exactly. Now, what’s your name?” Amor asked. The fusion froze for a moment, before de-tensing. He hummed low in his throat, and closed his eyes.

“Mika,” he replied, after a moment of silence. Amor blinked in surprise, letting go of Mika’s shoulder.

“Huh. Wouldn’t have pegged you for a name like that,” Amor commented. Mika shrugged, smirking slightly.

“Well, it’s a pretty interesting name, I guess. It has several different meanings, with Finnish, Hebrew, Japanese, and Native American. However, the particular meaning that applies to me would be…” Mika trailed off, beginning to blush a bit.

“Yes?” Amor asked, beaming at Mika.

“Uh… ‘intelligent raccoon,’” he finished shyly, fidgeting with the sleeves of his leather jacket. Amor let out a dramatic gasp, cupping his own face with his hands.

“That’s so cute!” he squealed. Mika winced at Amor’s shrill tone.

“It’s more dorky and dumb… maybe I should change it,” Mika muttered. Amor’s expression fell, and he gently grabbed Mika by his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s not dumb! I think your name is wonderful, Mika. But if you wanna change it, then that’s fine too! I’ll always support you, either way!” Amor encouraged, his smile brilliant yet sweet. Mika found himself blushing slightly, unable to look Amor in the eyes.

“Um… thanks, Amor,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” Amor replied. He let go of Mika’s shoulders, taking a step back. Strangely enough, Mika found himself missing the contact from Amor. He hugged himself slightly, again fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Everything okay, Mika?” Amor asked. His head snapped up, and his arms fell to his sides.

“Yeah! I’m fine, just… what now?” Mika asked. Amor put a hand to his chin, humming in thought for a moment. Suddenly, his head shot up with a gasp, his grin as bright and boisterous as ever.

“Let’s go to my room!” he declared, taking Mika’s hand.

“Wait, you have a room?” Mika asked, more or less being dragged out of the living room by Amor.

“Course I do, silly! The others have rooms, don’t they?” Amor pointed out. Mika frowned, allowing himself to be tugged to a door far down the hallway.

“Well, I suppose that makes sense, but-” he was cut off by Amor putting a finger to his lips.

“As much as your voice is music to my ears, now is not the time, my friend. Adventure awaits!” Amor proclaimed, opening his door with a flourish. A golden light spilled into the hall, and Mika gasped at what he saw on the other side of the door.

It was a lush meadow, filled with flowers of every kind, their beautiful colors speckled all over the hills. The sun seemed to be setting, the skies various shades of pink, orange, and yellow. A few trees were dotted here and there, the most notable being a willow tree that sat on a hill some distance away from the door.

“Wow,” Mika gasped.

“Yeah, C’mon!” Amor exclaimed, pulling Miko into his room.

* * *

The two of them journeyed through Amor’s room, eventually stopping at the willow tree. Upon closer inspection, the flowers were actually homes for fairies. The little creatures were fascinated by Amor and Mika, some of them taking a particular interest in Mika’s galaxy shoes.

In all honesty, Amor’s room was very similar to Roman’s room. The only difference was that everything seemed… softer. Like everything had come from a children’s storybook. The clouds looked as if they could have been hand-painted, and the flowers seemed unrealistically vibrant.

Mika sat beneath the willow tree, his back resting against the tree trunk. Amor was sprawled on the ground next to him, his head practically in Mika’s lap. The sun had almost fully set by now, the first few stars peeking out.

“We should probably go,” Mika sighed. Amor sat bolt upright, pouting at Mika.

“Aw, but why?! We could have a sleepover here!” Amor exclaimed. A soft laugh escaped Mika’s lips at Amor’s childish enthusiasm.

“Yes, but it’s best we get back to the mindscape. And as fun as this has been… Logan and Virgil have to come back eventually,” Mika replied. Amor’s heartbroken expression caused Mika’s stomach to twist into knots.

“Hey, it’s not like I’d be gone forever!” he quickly soothed, placing his hand on Amor’s. Amor gave him a watery smile.

“I know, I just feel like you were barely here!” he sighed. Mika took one glance at Amor’s pouting face, and blurted out something he didn’t think he’d willingly say.

“Would a hug help?” Mika asked. Amor’s face lit up, and he practically tackled Mika to the ground. Mika found himself being hugged tightly by the cape-clad man, and he tentatively wrapped his arms around Amor. With a giggle, Amor pulled away slightly, his face inches from Mika’s. Their breaths were mingling together, and Mika felt his face heat slightly. His heart was beating out of his chest- and did Amor just look at his lips?!

There was a sudden burst of light, and Logan and Virgil appeared in place of Mika. Amor let out a yelp of surprise, and let go of them, scrambling off and away from them.

“Shit, I’m sorry… I panicked,” Virgil apologized, guilt twisting in his stomach. Logan blinked dazedly, and looked down at his hands.

“You’re fine! I just got a little overexcited. Shall we go back?” Amor asked, bouncing back to his feet and offering a hand to Virgil. He looked at his hand, but eventually decided to accept Amor’s help up.

“Yes, I believe we should be getting back to the mindscape. I have so much more information to record in my notebook,” Logan agreed, getting to his feet as well.

“Sounds like a plan! Now, let’s take one last stroll in the Land of Amor together!” Amor declared, offering each arm to Logan and Virgil. Logan smiled at the fusion, and took the offered arm. Virgil reluctantly accepted Amor’s free one, and together, the sides and fusion walked back to the mindscape’s door.


End file.
